


Любимица

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Emily, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bitter-sweet Ending, Blood, Emily is an angry kid, Fighting, Fighting with Swords, Gen, Guilt, Kid Emily, Loss of Parent(s), Training, mentions of the outsider, vengeance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Корво не смог выбраться из заключения в тюрьме Колдридж, и его казнили – у Дауда воспалилась совесть, и он забрал маленькую Эмили Колдуин к китобоям.
Relationships: Daud & Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster, Daud & Emily Kaldwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Любимица

Девочка была тощая. Она резко вытянулась за последние пару месяцев, и стояла теперь, ссутулившись, почти пряча острый подбородок у себя на груди, и не отрываля взгляда от его сапог, как будто они были самой интересной вещью на земле.

Куртка, прочная, но выцветшая, была ей велика и коротковата, пояс перехватывал её поперек узкой серой обечайкой. Беспорядочно остриженные темные волосы у нее отрастали криво. Дауд сделал пометку в уме: поинтересоваться нормально ли ее кормят.

Была ли Джесамина такой же тощей в ее возрасте? Нет, какая разница, если в тех же условиях, что и ее дочь, Джессамина никогда не жила. Разные условия, разные исходные данные. Дауд повторил еще раз:

— Отчет.

Девочка подняла глаза куда-то к его воротнику (можно было понять, его лицо — не из тех, которые нравятся детям), переступила на месте, опять уставилась на его сапоги, а потом разжала губы и начала говорить.

Возможно стоило придумать что-то получше, чтобы отдать долг и успокоить чувство вины. Он, к сожалению, не придумал. Дауд посмотрел на агонизирующий город и решил: пусть дочка императрицы будет жертвой политических интриг, но пусть остается хотя бы живой жертвой.

Ее снова выкрали, фактически у самих себя, дали форму, сапоги, ткнули в руки нож и миску. С ее наскоро обкорнанными волосами и грязным лицом она мало чем отличалась от мальчишки, выросшего на улицах Дануолла. Он надеялся, что люди не заметят очевидного — кто присматривается к детям, которых китобои берут на воспитание? Он надеялся, что никто из ребят не увидит связи.

Он надеялся, что его собственные люди окажутся рассеянными идиотами. Та ещё была надежда.

Волна отхлынула. Город выстоял. Если в процессе пропали пара-тройка представителей власти и аристократии — что поделать, примета времени, кому во время чумы легко. Сильные мира сего тоже умирают. Внезапно и скоропостижно.

А даже если Дауд приложил к этому руку — какая разница? О нем и его банде всегда говорили в городе — какая разница, что ему приписывали теперь? Дочь императрицы, Эмили Колдуин, была похищена, потеряна и признана почившей. Дануолл, едва-едва выкарабкавшийся из кризиса, погоревал и двинулся дальше.

Наверное, однажды Дауд мог на белом коне въехать в Дануолл и предъявить им новую императрицу, но это было последним, что он в этой жизни собирался делать.

Не стоило, конечно, загадывать, и планировать надо было лучше.

— Ты бьешь свои рекорды, — сказала ему Лёрк, неодобрительно, когда ребенок с посеревшим лицом был накормлен и пристроен на ночь: может, в борделе ей нравилось больше, здесь она оглядывалась тревожно, хотя спину все равно держала прямо. Вышколенный ребёнок.

Дауд затылком чувствовал, что разговор Лёрк хочет инициировать неприятный. Он промолчал: если она захочет, она продолжит.

— В китобоев теперь берут младенцев?

— Она не младенец.

— Ладно, хорошо. Это тоже по-своему проблема. Ты хотя бы подумал, что опасно выдавать маленькую девочку толпе взрослых людей — и надеяться на лучшее? У нас не так много женщин, как мне бы хотелось.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать?

— Я хочу сказать, что ей, по крайней мере, лучше спать рядом с людьми, которым ты доверяешь. И тебе на всякий случай стоит подумать еще раз, насколько сильно ты им доверяешь.

Они помолчали, а потом Лёрк сказала снова:

— Это опасная игра, Дауд.

Она обошла его кругом, заглянула в глаза и заговорила возбужденным шепотом:

— Она такая невероятно ценная. Тебе нужно быть аккуратнее! Если ты собираешься хоть что-то с нее поиметь, тебе нужно беречь ее лучше! — она что-то поискала взглядом у него на лице, а потом опять поджала губы и отстранилась: — Или я чего-то не понимаю?

Если бы он хоть что-то понимал.

Дауд сказал:

— Не нужно считать себя умнее меня, Лёрк. Подождем. Посмотрим. Нужно выждать.

Матрац для ребёнка перетянули в расчищенную пристройку его кабинета.

У его людей все-таки были глаза, и он не знал, радоваться ему по этому поводу или огорчаться.

***  
— Ей снятся кошмары, — говорила ему Лёрк.

Не удивительно.

— Ещё эти её странные игрушки. У детей не должно быть таких игрушек. Она что-то прячет у себя, что-то похожее на свиное сердце, странно сшитое.

— Ты слушаешь, как она спит?

— У меня есть уши, — Лёрк насупилась. С каких это пор она обзавелась материнским инстинктом? Он не замечал за ней все десять лет знакомства никаких особенно нежных чувств к детям.

А. Да. Конечно. Она все ещё думала, что они пляшут под дудку аристократов — и, рано или поздно, обменяют ребёнка на деньги. Ну. Он не собирался её разочаровывать.

Лёрк сказала тихо:

— Ей снится черноглазый человек. И он ей не нравится.

Шея у Дауда окаменела, он понадеялся, что Лёрк этого не заметила, и кое-как вытолкнул хриплое:

— Мало ли что снится детям.

Мало ли от чего у них бывают кошмары.

***  
То ли после ее пятой, то ли после шестой попытки сбежать, Лёрк впервые за долгое время приволокла девочку к нему. Её каждый раз возвращали: Томас, Лёрк, Галия — трудно было сбежать от людей, в которых плещутся дары бездны, пока эти люди все ещё ему верны.

Девочка вытянулась и осунулась, она стояла перед ним в сухой свежей форме, волосы мокрыми сосульками липли к её лицу. Ну, по крайней мере, ей велели переодеться перед тем как тащить к нему, получать пизды.

Дауд посмотрел на её подрагивающие плечи, как будто она все ещё не могла согреться, и сказал:

— Тебя больше останавливать не будут.

Она не отреагировала. Лёрк стрельнула в него недоуменным взглядом. Он продолжил:

— Если хочешь и дальше сбегать — пожалуйста, но своими силами из Квартала ты не выберешься, а я запрещу своим людям тебе помогать. В этот раз тебе не попались ни хрустаки, ни плакальщики, но ты, очевидно, искупалась. Хочешь утонуть?

Она молчала.

— Ты хочешь утонуть?

— Нет.

Вот и хорошо.

— Я хочу учиться, — она наконец-то встретилась с ним взглядом и вцепилась пальцами в швы на штанах: — я не хочу помогать на кухне, я хочу научиться тому, что вы делаете! Я всегда хотела уметь исчезать незаметно, Корво всегда обещал, что научит меня.

Голос у нее на секунду просел, но она с ним справилась.

— Все помогают на кухне.

— Но не все только этим и занимаются!

Он хмыкнул. Радуйся, Дауд, ты и сам не заметил, как превратил наследницу трона в служанку банды убийц.

— Хорошо.

— Что? — тупо переспросила Лёрк.

— Я согласен, тебя нужно допустить к тренировкам. Это разумно.

— Что? — повторила Лёрк.

— Пусть учится исчезать. И не ест зря чужой хлеб.

— И убивать.

— Что?

Девочка смотрела прямо:

— Я хочу научиться убивать.

***  
Долгое время он видел ее мельком — когда она докладывала обстановку, с картами, только ее спину в длинном коридоре.

Это меценатская идея всё-таки была отвратительной.

Девочка была похожа на неточную копию Джессамины, и с каждым разом по ней как будто проходились грубыми мазками. Уточняли.

Может, он просто в памяти подменял её лицом лицо Джессамины и удивлялся поразительному сходству — и ладно.

Надо было выслать её в Карнаку, сдать сестрам, отдать хоть в «Золотую кошку». Теперь было поздно. Он все ещё мог посадить её на корабль до другого континента, но теперь он знал, что вот это живое, худое недоразумение, будет ходить где-нибудь и нарываться на неприятности.

Нет уж.

Девочка стояла перед ним, худая, в темных рыжих пятнах — на куртке, на грязном лице, на руках, и смотрела прямо.

— У неё отобрали нож, — тихо сказала Лёрк, у нее из-за плеча.

— И кто тебя так отделал?

Девочка пожала плечами:

— Не моя.

— Что?

— Не моя куовь.

Правая, распухшая половина лица точно была её. Губы у неё плохо двигались.

— Она затеяла драку за выпивкой. Парень сказал ей пару нежностей, она встала, подошла и ударила его ножом.

— Мы убийши, — сказала девочка, — мы убишаем шюдей.

Она носила волосы поднятыми наверх и туго стянутыми. Он слышал, как молодняк смеялся и перешептывался: рядится дамой. Да, это было очень смешно. Она была похожа на живую мертвую императрицу, избитую, опухшую, окровавленную, и это было безумно смешно.

Дауд поморщился:

— Но конфликт улажен?

— Он оштауся шивой, — девочка поморщилась и поморщилась еще раз, потому что очевидно двигать лицом ей сейчас было больно. — К шошауению.

Он отправил ее мыться и отрабатывать наказание. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Лёрк заговорила:

— «Принцесса». Он сказал ей «принцесса». Нет, конечно же, он ее не узнал, парень явно еще титьку сосал, когда умерла императрица. Я бы сама с удовольствием надавала ему подзатыльников и отправила мамке помогать, но он сказал ей пару идиотских комплиментов, а она ударила его ножом на глазах у набитого людьми кабака — ты считаешь, что это можно назвать нормальным поведением?

— Как она выбралась?

Лёрк молчала.

— Билли. Если людей там был целый кабак, а она никак не связана с Бездной, как она оттуда выбралась?

Лёрк выдавила через силу:

— Мои ребята расслаблялись в том же кабаке.

— Вместо патрулирования города.

Она упрямо молчала.

— Лёрк.

— Да. Но если бы их там не было!..

— Ты думаешь это можно назвать нормальным поведением?

— Китобои — банда, а не военные.

— И в основе все равно лежит дисциплина.

Глаза у Лёрк полезли на лоб:

— А этот ребенок, по-твоему, похож на кого-то, кто знает, что такое дисциплина?! Она ударила другого ребенка ножом!

— Она не наша главная проблема. Проблема — безответственное отношение к работе, в наших рядах. Она — просто симптом.

— В бездну — если тебе хочется выгораживать свою любимицу — милости просим, но не прикрывайся при этом благими намерениями и пониманием того, как работает система.

У нее сломалось лицо, когда он начал смеяться. И оно все кислело и кислело, пока она не прихватила губы зубами, изнутри, а он все не мог перестать кряхтеть.

«Любимица». Он бы с радостью не видел этого ребёнка больше никогда.

«Любимица»!

Дауд перевел дыхание и сказал:

— Во-первых, не указывай, что мне делать, Лёрк. А во-вторых, она права — мы убийцы, мы убиваем людей, а она будет вручную драить штаб ближайшую неделю. Вопрос исчерпан.

***  
Ей не стоило кричать, крик отбирал у неё все шансы.

Она вошла через дверь и стояла, вытянувшись наизготовку, прямая и тощая, глядя ему за правое плечо расфокусированным взглядом.

С каждым годом её одежда становилась все более вольной и все более странной интерпретацией китобойной формы. Синий пиджачок с кантом? Платок? Чем плоха маска, зачем тебе платок, за который в драке могут схватить и придушить тебя им же?

Он почти не отвлекался от бумаг, пока она отчитывалась, пару раз кинул взгляд через плечо: она крутила пальцы, заламывала костяшки, сцепляла-расцепляла ладони. Интересно, что произошло? Что её так взволновало, что она еле-еле удерживает себя на месте? Она скажет, если захочет, но она же не захочет.

Она закричала, только когда он отвернулся.

Ей повезло с вечером: луна светила, горели лампы, пахло жженным китовым жиром, группа новичков держалась нижних этажей, даже Лёрк была на задании. Было достаточно тихо, а главное, на верхних этажах штаба он оставался один, не считая, конечно, её.

Дауд инстинктивно ушел в бок, развернулся на каблуках со щелчком. В десяти сантиметрах от его бедра нож проехался лезвием по столу, распарывая стопку бумаг — это был хороший клинок, кто-то хорошенько его заточил.

Кто-то с белыми глазами и рычанием рванулся к нему снова, уже не скрываясь, почти не пытаясь уйти за спину.

Он так устал. Дауд перехватил её руку, сжимающую нож и грохнул её об стол, пригвоздил, ударил по запястью, выбивая нож из разжавшейся ладони.

Если она думала, что сила иронии поможет ей убить Дауда оружием его же людей, то это она зря. Она же даже не связана с Бездной, не по-настоящему, если Чужой снабжал ее кошмарами, это же не значит, что он дал ей печать? Она бы воспользовалась печатью, если бы…

Дауд задохнулся — она ударила локтем ему в живот, очень удачно, снизу вверх, и его лёгким резко стало не хватать места у него в груди. Она полезла пальцами к его глазам, но он пнул её от себя и она привалилась поясницей к столу, тяжело дыша.

Он слишком много думал. Он недооценил ее и переоценил себя — пол ударил его по спине, крепко и опасно треснул по затылку. На него рухнули сверху, по лицу мазнуло шершавой тканью. Он уже оперся ладонью о холодные доски, чтобы встать и скинуть девчонку с себя, когда почувствовал на горле холодок.

Чтоб тебя.

Нож. Еще один? Тот же? Ирония — опасная штука, с которой не стоит заигрывать?

Он осторожно откинулся назад, на пол, аккуратно. Лезвие уходило ему под подбородок и острым кончиком царапало кадык. Дауд смотрел вверх — лицо над ним, над руками, вцепившимися в рукоятку, как будто это край крыши, с которой они сейчас вот-вот соскользнут, было красное.

Ему захотелось смеяться.

Давай.

Ладони на рукоятке дрожали. Она сжала его коленями с боков, ненормально лёгкая и скривилась сильнее:

— Ты старый. Ты жалкий! — она оскалилась так, как будто ей было больно. Его горячую, вспотевшую шею холодил пол. — Я… Ради этого момента…

Капля пота у неё с подбородка капнула ему на куртку. Было душно. Девочка тяжело дышала ртом, нависая над ним, с занесенными для удара руками, самую малость опускаясь вниз, поднимаясь вверх, в такт ритму его сокращающихся легких.

Он не двигался. Разве что дышал.

— Я тебя убью.

Отлично. Давай.

Дрожащее лезвие нервно расцарапывало его горло. Она повторила еще раз, громче, но так же медленно, выталкивая изо рта слоги, как будто через силу:

— Я. Тебя. Убью.

Ему хотелось похлопать её по бедру. Дружелюбно, как успокаивают лошадь. Если бы она просто позволила своим рукам упасть — под таким углом вышло бы неплохо. Лезвие, скорее всего, соскользнуло бы, но порез у него на горле вполне мог оказаться глубоким. Не смертельным, но глубоким.

Ему показалось, что он чувствует, как её пульс колотится на внутренней стороне её бедра, и на него накатила усталость. Надо было подхватить ее под мышки и сдернуть с себя — пусть в процессе оцарапает его горло, насколько захочет — эта дурацкая сцена уже затянулась. Он был слишком старым для детских бунтов.

Девочка надавила лезвием на его кадык, даудово горло против воли пару раз дернулось, сокращаясь.

Он представил Джессамину — не лицо, ее руки, которыми она защищалась. А потом — его руки, его нож у нее в животе. Как нож легко в нее вошел, через слои ткани, и как нарушил ее целостность — ему это снилось достаточно раз, чтобы он не мог забыть. Девочке стоило бить его в живот и не оттягивать. Потом тяжелее ударить.

— Ты убил мою мать, — она громким шепотом выплевывала каждое слово, как страшное оскорбление, — ты убил моего отца. Надо было убить и меня тоже.

Он выдохнул.

Как долго она это планировала, интересно, чтобы она — победительница, а он — беззащитный, с её ножом у горла? Годы назад? С тех пор, как Томас прямо ответил на её прямой вопрос: кто убил императрицу? — «Она хоть и мелкая, но у нас же, китобоев, нет друг от друга секретов».

Дауд прикрыл глаза.

Да, — подумал он устало, — может, и надо было просто ее убить, чтобы Колдуины кончились. А отца её убили из-за него, конечно, но все-таки не его руками.

Палач в Дануолльской тюрьме убил твоего отца, девочка.

Царапина на шее углублялась и ныла. Дауд чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Из такого положения сложно было ударить максимальной отдачей, но он все равно попытался. Двинул ее по запястью (снова по запястью) одной рукой, уводя, смахивая ее руку в сторону — его шею обожгло болью, нож со свистом улетел за его правое плечо. Второй рукой он ударил её под колено и, когда девчонка закричала — опрокинул её на бок.

Дауд схватил её за волосы, сжал кулак в растрепавшейся прическе, ткнул девочку лицом в пол, прижал локтем между лопаток, а потом навалился сверху. Она была слишком лёгкой для своего же блага.

Он давил локтем ей на спину, а другой рукой держал её колени. Худая спина под ним бугрилась, норовя порвать свой узкий пиджак, вылезти, выбраться, скинуть Дауда с себя. Ну-ну.

Она права, он — старик, но с зарвавшимися детьми справиться он ещё в состоянии.

Выбившиеся из ее прически жесткие волосы лезли ему в лицо. Тёплая влажная полоска кожи у нее над воротником оказалась у самого его носа — и он чуть приподнялся, отодвигаясь. Заломил руки ей за спину.

Он перебрался, пересел на ее ноги, окончательно вдавливая ее в пол. Теперь оставалось только ждать, пока она успокоится. Пока самому успокоиться не получалось, получалось только думать, какая она фантастически безответственная неумеха.

Он поёрзал, распределяя вес так, чтобы не отдавить ей колени намертво. Она глухо что-то проворчала снизу, звук съели волосы и темные доски пола. Эти доски, кстати, давно никто не мыл. Теперь их, кажется отмывает императорская слюна.

— Ты сегодня нанесла мне смертельное оскорбление.

Она повела плечами, её пиджак затрещал. Он сжал её запястья в кулаке:

— Лежи спокойно, — она, конечно, не стала. Он подождал ещё пару минут, пока ей надоест ворочаться. У него было полно времени. — Знаешь, в чем состоит оскорбление?

Она пробурчала что-то, кажется, упоминая его мать. Он почти улыбнулся.

— Ты взялась за работу, не оценив рисков и не подготовившись как следует. А если у тебя такие представления о том, как следует кончать с собой — тоже мимо. Будешь драить жилые комнаты от пола до потолка ближайшие недели, а если тебе придет в голову светлая мысль увильнуть от позора и работы и все-таки по старинке вздернуться на поясе — подумай ещё раз. Я тебя из Бездны достану. Достану из Бездны и дам в руки швабру. Бери свою тощую задницу в руки и марш отвечать за свои поступки.

Она что-то прошепелявила неразборчиво. Он же не выбил ей зубы?

— Что? — его голос даже для собственных ушей прозвучал слишком хрипло.

Она сплюнула, рискуя остаться лежать щекой в собственной слюне, и повторила громче:

— Кому-то нужно внять своим советам. И за свои, — она сплюнула ещё раз, — поступки отвечать.

Он замер.

Да. Точно.

Его отложенная смерть была тощая и длинная, и он сам ее воспитывал. Суеверный ужас кольнул его глубоко — и отпустил.

Надо было меньше болтать.

Он выдохнул. Говорить было трудно. Убивать всегда было легче.

Как же хорошо, что никто из ребят это не видел. Тогда им всем пришлось бы значительно тяжелее.

Он наконец-то хрипло сказал:

— Когда-нибудь. И если хочешь меня убить — он замолчал, не столько отмеряя драматическую паузу, сколько пытаясь подобрать слова, — никто не запрещал тебе пробовать.

Девочка лежала тихо. Глубоко дышала, но молчала. Он, значит, все-таки привлёк её внимание.

Почему у него ни на секунду не всплыла мысль просто, не рассчитывая сил, шваркнуть её виском о столешницу? Слишком долго пришлось бы убирать — восстанавливать документы, мыть пол? Да, это была причина.

Еще Лёрк была бы недовольна, но её мнения никто не спрашивал. Нестабильная система китобойной банды и так неумолимо расшатывалась.

— Но в следующий раз прекрати меня позорить и хотя бы подготовься как следует.

Он разжал пальцы, она осталась лежать. Медленно встал, ожидая, наверное подножки, но подножки не было. Вытер рот, вытер затылок, потом потрогал горло — на пальцах остались рыжие потёки.

Девочка перевалилась на бок, когда он отошёл, и привстала, старательно глядя не на него, а в сторону. Она была красная, мокрая, растрепанная, у ее пиджачка на плече лопнул шов.

Ей надо было стрелять в него дротиками из какого-нибудь дальнего и безопасного угла и не выебываться.

Или хотя бы не кричать.

А ещё лучше — прирезать его ночью, пока он будет спать. Хотя бы попытаться. Наверное, императорская гордость не позволила. Императорская глупость.

Девочка шумно втянута воздух с влажным хрипом — он не должен был ей ничего повредить, ничего жизненно необходимого, по крайней мере.

— Ничего, — сказал Дауд, стирая с ладони грязь. Чёрт, дыхалка уже становилась ни к черту. На белой штанине от его пятерни остались отчетливые ржавые полосы: — Получится в следующий раз.

***  
Их было десять, когда он в последний раз считал. Слишком много для охраны одного старика со связанными руками. Они ему льстили.

С тем же успехом такой оравой можно было охранять слепого или хромого — всё едино лишняя трата ресурсов, но теперь хотя бы недолго оставалось: они подождут, удостоверяется, что раз никто не бросился выкупать его в первую очередь, то и после не броситься — удостоверятся и прирежут его как свинью, только попортят половицы. На крайний случай воткнут в живот нож и сбросят в воду — никто не любит терять деньги, никто не станет относиться к тебе, как к человеку, если потерял деньги из-за тебя.

Дауду хотелось вытереть лоб — жарко было, как в котельной, пот стекал на брови и жег глаза. Дауд потянулся и потерся лицом о плечо, стало чуть легче. Его окликнули.

Он поднял голову.

Тёмный дым — и лапы — вот, что увидел первым. Вскрикнули высоко, а потом визг перешел в бульканье. Что-то рвануло и смело безглазых справа одним яростным движением, размазывая в воздухе темное дыхание. Схватило двоих прямо перед ним, подняло в воздух и смяло им черепа, пока руки и ноги у них болтались, как у игрушечных.

Оно прошло через них, как коса, как нож через подтаявшее масло, с легкостью руки, нырнувшей в бочку с китовым жиром.

Из дыма вывернулся человек, тощий и длинный, в нелепом платке — Дауд понял раньше, чем увидел метку, раньше, чем увидел клинок, раньше, чем увидел затянутые на затылке волосы.

Девочка материализовалась в тёмном дыму и вогнала темное лезвие безглазому под ключицу. Вывернулась, выдернула его с бульканьем — её куртку обдало красным. Она крутанулась на каблуках, пригибаясь к земле, уходя от чужого замаха, тяжело рванулась вверх, сознательно ударила в незащищённую шею другого безглазого. Поскользнулась на мокрых досках, а через секунду подернулась дымом и исчезла совершенно.

Тёмное когтистое чудовище, которое, кажется, и состояло только из одних огромных тёмных рук, потянулось и схватило темными призрачными ладонями еще троих — их дернуло вверх, и огромные ладони сжались в огромный кулак. Между призрачных пальцев брызнуло красным.

Так, значит. Дауд дернулся, щеки легонько тронуло, как будто невидимыми подушечками пальцев, стекло к подбородку.

Кажется, их общий знакомый рассмотрел в ней потенциал.

Она убивала демонстративно. Клинок был длинный, больше не нож. Когда никого, стоящего на ногах не осталось, она вытерла его о тёмные штаны резким, заученным движением, а потом с шумом толкнула в ножны, придерживая пальцами пояс. Потом подчеркнуто равнодушно шагнула к Дауду.

Наконец-то. Он уже и заждался.

Он думал, никто не придёт, а пришла она. Никого не осталось, даже Лёрк собрала, что осталось от рухнувшего мира, и сбежала на другой континент. Не хотелось вспоминать, как они кричали друг на друга и как она звала его с собой. Сначала звала, потом они кричали.

Девочка вытерла лоб, размазала пот и грязь по лицу одним резким движением. Тонкая узорчатая тряпка все так же прикрывала ей рот.

Подставить тебе шею? Могу немного нагнуться, чтобы было удобнее. Зря только спрятала лезвие. Вот уж справедливее некуда, хватит ходить вокруг да около.

Он сжал челюсти.

Девочка перекинулась и смялась вправо чёрным дымом. Может, однажды она предъявит права на престол, безо всяких там даудов, он этого, естественно, не увидит, потому что не доживет, а она продолжит род Колдуин, займёт законное место. Восстановит справедливость, очистит имя лорда-защитника. В дыму мелькнули когтистые, костистые чёрные лапы — удачи Дануоллу, удачи Империи.

Ну, давай.

Он даже не почувствовал, как у него освободились руки. Она дернула его вверх - немые ноги отказывались держать, и на секунду он поверил, что падает, но она охнула и удержала.

Конечно, теперь она была в состоянии его удержать и, скорее всего, унести, с Бездной-то внутри.

Она перекинула его руку себе за шею, встряхнула, поудобнее устраивая его на плече. Дауду хотелось сказать что-то гадкое. Из-за края манжета над ее перебинтованными пальцами на секунду мелькнул самый краешек уходящих под рукав чёрных линий.

Она сделала шаг, и мир исчез.

***  
Комната была маленькая и холодная: не комната, пустой пыльный чердак. Где-то вверху, еле различимые, у него над головой нависали стропила, со стропил свисала паутина. Он сидел у старой жировой печки, где его и сгрузили, пытался не отключиться, и вполглаза наблюдал за тем, как она вышагивает по чердаку явно с четким пониманием того, что где находится, даже если он представить себе не мог, как она разбиралась в этом бардаке.

Почему-то пахло хвоей.

Она перестегнула пряжки на поясе и туфлях, шумно отмыла лицо, шею и руки от засохшей крови, стянула через голову грязную рубашку, бросила рядом, не глядя, а свежую даже не стала запихивать за пояс брюк, даже не застегнула толком, только подвернула рукава.

Миска на печке начинала суетливо подпрыгивать.

Может, он просто старый мнительный дурак, не все на свете — представление для него и с оглядкой на него. Но она битый час делала вид, что его здесь нет, а когда он уже почти уснул под боком печки, тяжело привалившись плечом, протянула ему плошку, подтянула на коленях брюки и тут же рухнула напротив, в пыль, оттопырив в стороны костлявые локти:

— Не отравлено.

Он опустил голову: содержимое плошки бугрилось темными комками и пахло жжеными подметками.

— Зря.

Девочка пожала плечами и взялась за ложку. Она ела жадно.

Он слышал всякое. Что она якшается ненормально близко с дворцовой стражей. Что давно умерла в канаве. Что стала ведьмой. Что сколотила банду. Что подалась пиратствовать. Рисует. Отливает медные ложки. Обычный молодой человек, строящий карьеру, ничего необычного. Слухи были обрывистые, но вот, она сидит напротив и можно спросить ее прямо.

Никто этого делать, конечно, не станет.

— Сколько сейчас платят за простую работу, без дополнительных осложнений?

— Недостаточно.

И правда. Платили бы достаточно — она бы в таких условиях не жила. На языке крутилось предательское: хватит ходить вокруг да около. Но спросил он все равно не то, что хотел:

— А как картины продаются? — она кинула на него быстрый взгляд, а потом медленно ответила:

— С переменным успехом.

Вот как. Значит, ему не зря здесь самую малость воняет хвоей.

— Не надо было так показательно их убивать, — безглазые были мстительные, а их культ — многочисленный, ты не оберешься неприятностей, устраивая такие вот показательные казни посреди бела дня, — это вредно для работы.

Она фыркнула так громко, что он думал, она рассмеется, но нет, только сложила руки на груди и в кои-то веки посмотрела на него прямо. Бельё под рубашкой у неё во всех смыслах было дешевое.

— Никто не ушёл. Некому искать. И я никого не убивала показательно.

Да, а у меня нет глаз.

— Культ крупный.

— Они не знают, кого искать, никто не ушел, — она кивнула на его руки, на его еду: — Остынет.

Плашка к этому моменту уже была почти ледяная. Странно, в такой-то жарище. Его вело и больше всего ему хотелось спать — тепло располагало.

Или нет, может быть, больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы это все наконец-то кончилось. Он чуть прикрыл глаза:

— Если хотела меня впечатлить, могла просто позвать на выставку. — У неё же бывают выставки? Днём художница, вечером — убийца, а в свободное время, наверное, сапоги тачает. — Отбивать меня у безглазых было совершенно необязательно.

Он слышал, как она дует и как скребет ложкой.

— Ты бы, конечно, справился сам.

— А это тебя не касается.

Конечно же его бы в конечном итоге убили. Зато ему бы не пришлось смотреть, как она выделывается тем, чему научилась за последние годы, и еще нагляднее — Меткой. Меткой! Как будто у него самого такой же не было.

А.

А-а.

Так, значит.

Он почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он об этом думает, но она резко встала — он даже приоткрыл глаза от неожиданности: у неё на брюках подсохли пятна. Интересно, кто-нибудь купит её картины, если она придёт к ним в таких брюках? Или засохшую кровь легко принять за засохшую же краску?

Ну что, ей наконец надоело? Было бы так хорошо — растянуться здесь на полу и ждать пока из пореза вытечет достаточно крови. Он опять прикрыл глаза: её шаги удалялись, потом приблизились. Совсем рядом глухо стукнуло: он открыл глаза и долго смотрел на кривую миску с абсолютно прозрачной водой — вода все никак не могла успокоиться.

И как ты собралась меня в этом топить?

Она села напротив, с изломанными бровями и закатанными рукавами, застегнутая по-человечески, тряпка у неё в руках даже была относительно чистой.

От первого касания он зашипел сквозь зубы — больно не было, было холодно.

Она обмакнула тряпку в воду, сжала ее в ладони — а потом провела у него по лбу, потом от виска к щекам, подобрала лишнюю воду с подбородка.

Точно. Его же обрызгало, там, при «спасении». Когда на лице подсыхает кровь — это слишком знакомое чувство, он почти не обратил внимания.

Капало в миску, она выжимала воду, споласкивала тряпку опять, размазывала кровь у него по лицу — споласкивала опять.

Он холода он, кажется, стал лучше соображать. Но все равно вряд ли достаточно хорошо: он открыл рот, рискуя набрать в него воды, и спросил настолько равнодушно, насколько только смог:

— Все ещё думаешь меня убить?

Она фыркнула.

Потерла уголок шрама у него над бровью, потом отодвинулась — непонятно довольная или недовольная своей работой, кинула тряпку в миску и сказала:

— Каждый день. Я об этом думаю каждый день. — Пауза. — Будешь еще каши?

Он кивнул, не совсем доверяя голосу, потом всё-таки прохрипел:

— Немного.

Она протянула ему плошку и села напротив.


End file.
